Blaze The Cat: Chosen Hero
by darkblah1123
Summary: Something with Blaze... What? want more summary? I don't feel like it... Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Blaze: Darn... Stupid... Idiotic... There!

Marine: Hmm?

Blaze: I might not be the smartest, but I've found a way to Sonic's Dimension...

Marine: Who taught you how to do that?

Blaze: Tails, obviously, should we go?

Marine: Yes! I would love to sail their oceans!

Blaze: Okay then...

_In Sonic's Dimension..._

Cream: Huh? What's that bright light?

Blaze: Guh... Marine? Where are you?

Cream: Blaze!

Blaze: Cream? Cream!

Cream: I haven't seen you in so long!

Blaze: Cream, have you seen some kind of... raccoon?

Cream: No... Only you came from that bright light...

Blaze: I knew we shouldn't have come back...

_At Tails' Workshop_

Sonic: Need anything else Tails?

Tails: No, thanks Sonic! I'm almost do-

Marine: Gah!

Tails: Marine!? The Tornado!?

Sonic: What are you doing here?! Marine?!

Marine: Me and Blaze came here for vacation! Blaze?

Tails: You and Blaze must have gotten separated when you guys teleported here...

Sonic: Then let's go find her!

Marine: Yeah!

_Meanwhile..._

Eggman: Finally! I get to see you again did you bring those gems?

?: Yes, now we just need the chaos emeralds...

Eggman: What about Sonic and Blaze?

?: I know how to deal with them... Now... Go get those chaos emeralds!

Eggman: Of course...

_To Be Continued_...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Night Carnival Zone**_

Blaze: We have to find Marine...

Cream: Yeah! And then we can all be friends, right Miss Blaze?

Blaze: Yeah... (_I wish it was that simple...)..._Huh? Eggman's Robots! Come on! _Fire Claw!_

Blaze sped off, using her fire claw, similar to Sonic's homing attack, she destroyed all of Eggman's robots, only leaving wires and mechanical parts as she moved from each one to the other, and Cream was cheering her on.

Blaze: Huff... I need a little rest...

Cream: are you okay, Blaze?

Blaze: Y-yeah...

Eggrobo: Target sighted... Attack!

Blaze: Ugh... more robots... Ack! My... My shoulder...

Cream: No! Blaze!

Eggrobo: Target locked... Fir-...

Blaze: Why... Why aren't they firing?

Cream: Look!

Blaze and Cream looked at what was holding the robots, when they realized that thing could be their worst enemy...

Blaze: Who- Arg! Who are you?

?: It's not very polite to ask such a question when you didn't tell me first... but I'll answer anyway, My name is Si- Gah!

Cream: Oh no! Mister Sigah Got hurt from that robot!

?: My name isn't Sigah...

Blaze: We'll Deal with that later... Right no- Ahh! My... Shoulder...

?: It must be dislocated...

Blaze: Stop worrying about me! Just save us! If you're on the good side...

?: Right, now... a robot with an axe... seems easy enough... Psychic Knife!

Right then and there, he chopped off the hands of the robot, disabling it from using it's Axe, the robot just suddenly changed it's legs to arms and resembled the tree chopper robot that fought Sonic and Knuckles in their fourth adventure.

?: Alright, it's time to kick in the big guns... and by big, I MEAN BIG! METEOR SMASH!

The mysterious hedgehog gathered tons of pinball machines, slots, and other robots, to create a gigantic ball, that looked similar to a meteor, and threw it right at the Axrobo.

Axrobo: System... Crash...

?: Huff... I'm exhausted...

Blaze: Thank you for your help...

Cream: Yeah!

?: I'm not done yet...*Puts hands on Blaze's shoulder*

Blaze: Huh?

?: Don't worry, don't tense up your shoulders, just relax...

Blaze: Alright...

Mystery over here has begun the healing session, he used his... "Powers" to relocate Blaze's shoulder.

Blaze: T-Thanks...

?: Don't move your shoulder to much, it's still healing...

Cream: Thank you for your help Mister...

?: My name is Silver the Hedgehog.

Blaze: Silver... Thank you... for... your help...

Silver: What's wrong with her?

Cream: She isn't very good with meeting new people.

Silver: Very protective, are we?

Blaze: I am very protective, but... if you would like to join our team...

Silver: Sorry, can't, I'm trying find the Chaos Emeralds... Not that you would know what they are...

Blaze: Why do you want the Chaos Emeralds?

Silver: To make sure someone else doesn't get them...

Blaze: Tell me!

Silver: No! Why are you so hung up about this!?

Blaze: Because! Because! _(I don't have a reason...)_ …

Silver: I thought so... I also thought we could have been friends but apparently not...

Cream: Wait Mister Silver! Please help us! We will help you!

Silver: ...Alright, I'm... sorry... Blaze...

Blaze: I'm sorry... Silver...

Cream: Yay! We're all friends again!

Silver: What are you guys looking for?

Blaze: My... My friend, Marine...

Silver (Talk with Cream): Is she always like this?

Cream: No! Miss Blaze is acting very strangely around you only!

Silver: _(maybe she... nah...She can't, but how does she know about the chaos emeralds?!) _Come on, Blaze... Blaze?

Blaze: Huh?!

Silver: Come on! Let's look for your friend!

Cream: Yeah Miss Blaze!

Blaze: Ye-Yeah... _(What are you doing Blaze?! How could you just ask him to help you when you don't trust anybody new?! But... it feels weird... what's wrong with me?!)_

Silver: Come on! Jeez, you really zone out a lot...

Blaze: Right...

Together, Blaze, Cream, and newcomer, Silver, look for Marine, While also looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze seems to be struggling to find her friendship with Silver, Perhaps Silver has a big secret?

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
